The Ultimate Encore
by Z-END99
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki... Dimentio, two sides of the same coin. One died of betrayal, another from his own Madness. Given a chance to return for a third time, he takes it, all while having to deal with both friends, enemies and a mission that gave him this chance in the beginning.
1. Dimentio's Offer

**So this is an idea that I had since I saw several similar fics about it. I Don't own Mario or Naruto. They belong to Nintendo and Misashi Kishimoto**

* * *

In the vast void, a figure floated there as he tried to move. He had lost... with the Chaos Heart, with all his power, he still lost to some plumber, a dainty pink princess and an arm flailing turtle.

His world, his perfect worlds. Worlds without war, without hate, without violence... All of his heard work, all of his sacrifices all meaningless. Strangely enough it seemed rather fitting. For a monster like him, for a less than significant tool like himself...

How he hated that little fact. Those so called, ancients... that foolish wizard trying to bring back his daughter... Experimenting on reviving the dead and turning souls into Pixls.

He was one of the first, the original prototype with only a fragmented soul. His purpose was to be a test, nothing more than an experiment to see how well his little experiment would last for...

There were more... oh so much more. He was not the first, he was far from the last. He had to watch in horror as those other poor souls were slowly decomposed around him. Failures as that man called them. he felt it himself. His own being was weaker, slowly getting weaker each and every day...

Then came the day, the man tried to eliminate them. He had his precious daughter, what need did he have for the rejects. Soon he created "Better" and "More Complete" Pixls... while sweeping them under the rug. But he had escaped, he had hid in the world where they couldn't think of him hiding in.

The Dimensional Flip... That was his ability. He could hide in plain sight, in anything, in Anyone. He had hid in his son's subconscious, slowly draining his reserves of energy while he sustained himself on the powers of that man's son. He was a leach, one that wanted to rest, one that was denied that and now hid to preserve himself.

From the boy, he watched many things... oh yes did he watch many things happen. He watched the Pixl uprising, how that dear "daughter" and then the "amazing" 12 Original Pixls came to be, how the Ancients created a civilization on the Pixls... all unknowingly using those poor souls...

He enjoyed the uprising, 500 years ago... By then, he had to escape from the son. When confronted by the soon-to-be Pixl Queen, he explained his story. Seeing the disbelief on her face, the daughter revolted... and understood their pain. Now they were the ones in control

They were the ones that were free. Watching those foolish ancients work until they... "Broke"

How he possessed some of the ancients... dressing like the fool to entertain his new "Queen..." how he enjoyed her laugh, how he couldn't help but pity her... He did not hate her, she was a victim... like he was, like they all were...

That happiness... it would not last. He remembered that day when they rebelled, "Sealing and Fixing" his fellow brethren into those catch cards... he would do what he could to free them... he would exterminate them... he would have his revenge against them...

Starting with that so called "Tribe of Darkness"

He spread those rumors, he wanted distrust, a chance to get back at the one who killed his friend... the last one he truly had.

He continued his journey, learning magic from the wizard and his son's students... Soon he crafted a body himself, one that continued to mock the ancient tribe. While not as strong as another host, it soon became his... and that was enough for him.

As time went on, he wandered the worlds, hoping to find a paradise, one that would fulfill the dreams of peace both he and his queen once had...

What a joke...

He never found that paradise, He saw war, hatred, greed.

He didn't know when he changed... but he knew he did. Memories from his past life emerged. The hatred, the glares, the pain and the eventual betrayal.

He hated this world, these worlds. He promised he would make a better world. He relied on the Chaos Heart. He would wipe the worlds away, create new ones in their place.

He manipulated that fool Bleck into suiting his needs. He followed along, he pledged his false loyalty, he lead the "Heroes" into and through their adventures... and it worked.

He had it, the power to eliminate the worlds at his choice, the powers of the Chaos Heart, the Void.

He was Dimentio, the Master of Dimensions, the Pleaser of Crowds, the only Prototype Pixl that survived.

He survived... he kept his promise, and he changed because of it...

He got cocky, he became arrogant, He thought himself invincible... and because of that he lost control. He wasn't in control... he was not a god, he was not a demon... he was not a "Mere Pixl..." he was strong, crafty, manipulative...

Alive...

He was-

" **Dimentio** " a voice called as the body disappeared, revealing a small circle like being. two crescent yellow eyes and a pattern resembling a purple pattern to match his orange body. Looking up at the voice, the being froze in an emotion he never felt in some time...

Fear

Before him was a being dressed in a white robe and had two matching color eyes. his white hair long and messy, This was something beyond Jaydes... he was the true monster.

The true Shinigami.

"..."

" **I see you're finally up then... Dimentio, or rather, Naruto Uzumaki** " he said as the Pixl finally regained his composure.

"And you must be death... honestly I thought I would meet Jaydes..." he admitted as the Shinigami smirked.

 **"Despite you dying in her possession of the multiverse... your soul was originally in mine. That wizard broke through because of her aid... and I called her out on it."**

Why use her own people when she could sneak one or two other souls...

"So, are you here to fix or break me" he mockingly and bitterly asked as the Shinigami just sighed.

 **"I should, I really should destroy you. But this was not your fault. It was an oversight on my end, but I suppose that no longer matter to what my offer to you is?"**

Offer? Now her was rather curious. straight to the point then.

"And may I ask what that offer is?" he asked as the Shinigami smirked.

 **"Naruto Uzumaki, he died by betrayal but instead of being sent to the pure land, he was instead ripped apart and had a fragment of his being turned into a Pixl"**

Dimentio, or rather Naruto frowned, oh yes, he remembered that. How he returned the Uchiha to his home land, how he was accused of... "abusing" the Kyuubi's powers and how the betrayal came when Tsunade, a day after he returned, ordered his arrest, how the next day he was attacked by his own teacher, Kakashi Hatake.

How Sakura called him a monster, how some of the Anbu called him a weapon...

Then he recalled how his friends came to talk to him. Lee was trying to ask why but Naruto tried to tell him. Lee left confused but with some hope that this was all a misunderstanding.

Shikamaru came and wanted to know what happened, after learning about his former status as a Jinchuriki. He was happy to know that he didn't lose control. Kiba, Iruka, Shino, heck even Ino all approached him with questions. Ino was still in disbelief and had some doubt... as did Tenten.

Five days stuck in that miserable cell. That was hard for him. The Kyuubi... no, Kurama if he could recall, soon seemed to talk to him in his final moments, like a priest giving his last words to a dying convict...

Not that far off, if he could honestly say.

Hinata however was the worst... She didn't hurt him in the typical way. She loved him, confessed to him...

Even kissed him. Kurama stated that she generally loved him, and he was too blind to acknowledge it. Looking back, he was a fool. No different than the count, that silly assistant and that annoying Pixl... he wondered how that turned out for them.

Sasuke was typical enough, blaming him for preventing his power, stopping him from his goals, and then mocking him by his own rise to power. Naruto was smirking however, he was told the truth.

The mighty Sasuke was on probation... he couldn't receive any training, he wouldn't receive anything for going rogue... And that was almost enough to make him smile.

He was happy to hear that Jiraiya tried to help him, but the seals they place on the blond prevented the toads from interfering. Jiraiya was sent off on another mission by Tsunade's orders a day before they got back, and Gaara and the others escaped while in the dark.

"These memories aside..." the Pixl stated, wanting to not remember anymore, "What does this have to do with anything? I was killed and revived 3,000 years ago. Certainly my past shouldn't matter anymore?"

 **"You should know that time works differently in each universe... and you should also know that while a millennium could pass by, one, with enough training could cheat the flow of time itself."**

Dimentio was confused by that. Cheat time... like time travel... how could he possibly perform that? The Shinigami smirked and continued.

 **"Your Dimensional Shift doesn't just let you travel into space, but rather into time. With that power, you could return to your original time period... and help me on a certain...errand."**

So that was what this was about... "And for refusing" he asked, already knowing the answer. The Shinigami said nothing but pulled our a blade. Holding it to the Pixl, he made his message clear.

"So for this ultimatum... Become a servant of the Shinigami... or die." That was honestly the best way to put it.

 **"Indeed... so what do you say, Naruto Uzumaki... or should I still refer to you as Dimentio?"** the Shinigami asked mockingly but also interested. Dimentio said nothing. That was a good question. After around three minutes, he made up his mind.

"Naruto Uzumaki, he died from betrayal. Dimentio was a fool that was slain by the Four Heroes. This is another rebirth, one worthy of a new name." That caught the Shinigami off guard before it smiled.

 **"Very well, what is your name then?"** he asked as the Pixl smirked.

"You may call me... Menma" Neither Naruto nor Dimentio. Menma would work nicely. It was a name resembling power and straight to the point.

" **Very well... Now then as I stated you will be returned to the Elemental Nations... in due time**." Before Menma could say anything, the Shinigami interrupted him. " **My errand requires some things that you lack, a body for starters as well as some training. So this is what I will propose to you. You get five years, five years to do what you see fit. Whether it be training in your magical arts, your physical body, recruiting solders, fighting non important battles... as long as you don't interfere with the determined events of that world...** "

"Determined events?" Menma asked as the Shinigami nodded.

" **Think of it like this, if you cause too much trouble, then that would give that world's lords a problem, if they have a I problem, then I have a problem... If I have a problem then... you should understand that I don't appreciate problems, right**?" Menma frowned and slowly backed away.

Yeah, he wasn't going to go gung-ho in another world. He was now on another damn leash. On one hand it was humiliating... on the other hand, it gave him a third chance at life. One he would be a fool to pass over.

"So what is this "Errand" anyways?" Menma asked as the Shinigami smirked.

" **Your world faces extinction, simply put, I don't want to deal with the extra bullshit again so it's easier to send you out to fight her** " he said bluntly. Despite having the "Extra Bullshit" being his means of the third chance... Menma however, looked confused.

"Who's her?" he inquired as the man said nothing and smiled.

" **In due time. Now then I already have a place where you can regain your former body**

This would be an interesting five years, but he supposed a little chaos was in order. Looking back to where the Pixl once stood, he couldn't help but wonder just what kind of person Menma was. Did he have Naruto's heart and drive, did he have Dimentio's cruel spite and mind...

Either way, the Pixl was now his solider and he wasn't one to pass up an opportunity.

* * *

 **Ok so small chapter, crummy start and nothing really to note so far. I just kind of needed an idea on how to begin. Also since we don't know much of Dimentio to begin with, I just kind of threw together a possible backstory that, while seems stupid, could be an interesting twist based off some theories and a reason for the shift into Dimentio's persona...**

 **Now why I chose Dimentio of all people was because he's literally an opposite of Naruto. While Naruto is a fighter and doesn't really think much, or at least in Pre Tim-skip and uses his guts and some tactics, Dimentio is the opposite, he is a tactician, a manipulative bastard in many senses of the word. He and Naruto are also different personality wise. Naruto is blunt, dense and childish like a small excited kid while Dimentio is cryptic, intelligent and childish in that of a performer. Really I think it would make a "Two sides of the same coin" kind of deal with them.**

 **So I'll be updating Jikkan no Kishi and Arcades no Sennin around the 12/21-12/22 as well as something for Christmas.**


	2. Setting the Stage

**So I know this is a short chapter... but really I wanted to get one last thing out before Christmas... or I guess on Christmas. Just didn't expect to have this be the one updated. Either way, I Do Not own Naruto or Mario. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Nintendo respectively.**

* * *

"So, this place has changed a little" a masked man muttered as he walked through the streets of a small village called Tanzaku Quarters... known for their gambling, brothels... and once some kind of giant castle that the damn snake destroyed. This was also the place where he first met Tsunade and Shizune when he traveled with the Toad Sage, Jiraiya.

Those days were far gone now. But from what here remembered here... there might be a way for him to possibly earn some money... He couldn't just create some kind of currency using Shadow Clones and Transformation Jutsus... they had ways around that... he needed actual money.

Which currently, he had none of. He could get a loan but that would be messy. He much more preferred not to have to kill anyone until he was ready to fully back it up. He was not stupid, Despite that five years of travel, those fives years of both training and learning new skills... he was still unable to go head-to-head with the likes of more than several shinobi.

He could take down Kakashi, he could take down Tsunade and even take down that smug "Uchiha-Sama" that the village more or less praised. But having to fight a squad would prove... a little difficult. Even a queen could be pinned down by a knight and a few pawns.

He had to be cautious until he gained some more followers...

"No stop, please I beg you" a man's voice echoed in the distance while Menma looked towards the source, before them was a older man was thrown to the ground with blood pouring out of his shoulder. Behind him were three Anbu of the Leaf, causing Menma to frown.

'Leaf Shinobi?' he thought to himself as he looked back at the man, who was about to be publicly executed. The one in the bear mask spoke up.

"For the crimes against stealing from the Empire of Fire, we sentaince you to death-" he started before the old man was caught in some kind of ripple, disappearing into nothingness. While the Anbu looked shocked, they spotted Menma walking away before he turned around and asked one of the people in general confusion.

"What happened, I wasn't watching-"

"He disappeared" the woman screamed as Menma stared at her confused, his two coal-colored eyes expressing shock and confusion.

"What do you mean, those shinobi made him disappear?" Having searched for no trace for either the man or the culprit that let him get away, they fanned out to secure the exits. Whoever helped him would not be going anywhere. And once the coast was clear, Menma walked behind a small house, disappearing into the same nothingness.

Upon arriving in Dimension D, he was rewarded with the same bleeding man, freaking out. "Excuse me" the masked man stated before seeing that this wasn't going anywhere... "Hey!" he yelled, causing the man to notice him. At least it was a start.

"A-Are you a shinobi as well?" the man demanded as Menma said nothing but smiled.

"No, at least not from Konoha... I was just curious why they stated you... stole from them?" he replied as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, red mushroom with white spots and what looked like two eyes. The man looked at it wearily while Menma just threw it to him.

"That should heal your injuries as an means of an olive branch" he said as the old man looked at it before hesitatingly biting into it, If her was going to die, he was going to die. Might as well try and go along with it. To his shock however, he felt his wounds start to heal while Menma smirked.

"Now, mind if I ask a few questions?" he asked with his arms crossed as the old man looked at him. He had two yellow eyes with black spiky hair. His face concealed with what looked like a black mask similar to one of Kakashi Hatake's.

"I have some questions of my own, like where are we and who the hell are you brat?" he said as Dimentio frowned. Sighing, he decided to play along.

"Very well... but how about you answer my questions first... and then I might not send you back the Konoha half dead... hmmm" he added as the old man paled before nodding. "Great, so why were those shinobi trying to kill you for your "Theft" he asked as the old man frowned.

"Ever since that damn Tsunade became the Hokage, those she had a debt to were either paid off barely anything or hunted down. I was one of the later..." he admitted while his emotions didn't betray his true feelings. Angry, hate-filled...

"I see. So that's it then. Very well so what was this about this "Empire of Fire" he asked as the man looked at him confused. He didn't know? what he mocking him or something?

"You're telling me you don't know..." he started as Menma clarified.

"The last several years, I have been traveling so I was not in the Elemental Nations since the failed attempt to destroy Konoha" he admitted. Seeing the man narrow his eyes, he added more. "We are currently in a place of my... jutsu. This is my Dimension D. a space I created to send things through it as I please."

"Like a storage Seal... a Time-Space Ninjutsu" the old man said as anger disappeared and an expression of awe making it's way on his mug. Menma smirked.

"Like a coat pocket holding one's pocket change that can be zipped up as security" he said in his cheerful voice with a smile. The old man seemed to have some understanding before he decided to explain.

"Around two months after Senju became the Hokage, the village went through some kind of shift. While it was a Martial Law kind of deal to begin with, they cracked it up to absurd levels. First it was small stuff. You were searched for anything before arriving, you were watched by Anbu, you were supposed to have any weapons taken while visiting and all that stuff. But when the village was divided into two sides, the side that won established something called the King's System..."

"Back up for a moment... two sides, as in a civil war" he asked as the old man nodded.

"Yes. There were two sides, one held by Jiraiya of the Sannin and the other held by Tsunade Senju. It ended when several key shinobi for Jiraiya were either killed or joined Tsunade... causinb Jiraiya-Sama to flee.

"I see... so then that means that Konoha lost it's spy network... I doubt that they were happy about that then..." Menma said, deciding to search for the perverted sage later.

"Anyone of his spies were hunted down... they were either killed or arrested" the old man continued and Menma cursed. There went some leads to find him then.

"What of Jiraiya's faction? Surely there must be some loyal to him that fled" he said as the man looked away.

"There were some, but they split up and took refuge all over the nations" he said as Menma felt a bit of annoyance. He needed names, but he doubted that he'd get anything more about that.

"What of the village, surely the village won't have lasted long during a war?" and the other villages wouldn't mind going after them after they were weak. According to Neji... Kumo tried to kidnap Hinata again during the chunin exams... while Iwa tried another invasion... Kiri was wrapping up their little war still...

"After the war, the Village soon became the Empire of Fire, Tsunade had sent Shinobi eliminate the Fire Daimyo and had taken control as the new Daimyo." Menma blinked, Danzo? his student killed the Fire Daimyo... did that mean that Konoha controlled the entire Land of Fire now.

This was bad, no wonder they all left. He knew that a village was one thing but an entire country, that was another story all together. And one he didn't really enjoy. If Konoha had control of both Village and Daimyo, then they weren't looking at some kind of petty war... they were looking at the potential Fourth Shinobi War.

"Wait, I thought Tsunade was the Hokage... how is she the Daimyo?" Menma asked.

"Kakashi Hatake became the new Hokage once she stepped down" the old man said as Menma frowned. This was bad, They did have the potential for another war... and that would cause panic and allow others like Akatsuki and Orochimaru to move much easier... or harder depending. After the war was over however...

"Anything else then" he asked. He was going to get every bit of information he could...

Once the old man finished, Menma stopped to ponder his words. So basically the village more or less under true Martial Law and now on the means of expanding the village as Kakashi as the Hokage and Tsunade as the Daimyo...

"And you said they have eight powerful shinobi with them?" he asked as the old man looked away.

"I don't know names but I have heard rumors" he said as Menma frowned before sighing. Oh joy, looks like things were going from tolerable but annoying, to another thorn in his side...

"So I assume we keep my abilities quiet from others... am I right?" he said more than asked while the man nodded. In a snap of his fingers, they appeared outside the village. "Then, I have one last thing to ask you."

"W-what is it?" the old man asked scared as Menma smiled.

"Well, I need a little money, so I was wondering if you could help me out a little?" he admitted as the old man looked at him.

"If I do that then they could link us together" he warned as Menma smirked.

"I already have my vendetta against them... dealing with them is sadly inevitable" he said as he leaned against the tree. "Besides... it's clear that they overstepped their boundaries so someone has to deal with them."

"Are you out of your mind, They have Tsunade Senju, the granddaughter of the First Hokage, The Copy-Cat Shinobi and the Last Uchiha. They have the Eight Infamous Shinobi... and one of the strongest Shinobi forces in the Elemental Nations..." and he wanted to take them on. Menma merely chuckled.

"They might have their Senju and Sharingans... they might have an army. But they have several weaknesses. And those are going to be where I hit... After all, I think I can think of one or two people that would like to have some fun messing with those idiots" he said as he smirked.

"Now, about that loan?"

The man just sighed and ushered him to follow.

* * *

"I told you, we aren't going to push this subject any further" an angry councilor yelled as he glared at three others. "The Kazekage had already decided to decline the proposal."

"And we are telling you that in order to survive, we need to accept this. Why can't they understand that this is for the good of the village?!" an older man screamed as the younger one refused to give in.

"Do you think I don't know that... but there must be other ways..." he tried to plead but fell on deaf ears.

"If she is a true Kunoichi of Suna, then she will go willingly and with honor" another older man said as the younger one glared.

"She would sooner try to kill him than marry him" Baki yelled, angry at the old fools before one last voice echoed.

"Enough... This fighting is pointless" the leader of the council said as he looked at them in clear irritation.

"Baki, I too share your sentiments towards Konoha, ever since the civil war, Konoha has been changing in the worst ways possible. We were spared only because of our alliance and because their Hokage was murdered as well as our Kazekage." No one said anything at that but the man continued.

"However, now they have power, and are willing to flex it. We were given a choice... one that would lead us to conflict regardless." Those bastards at the Empire of Fire... They planed this thoroughly.

"They are seeking to replace their Jinchuriki they killed. They have already tried to take the Nanabi Jinchuriki... Would it not have been for Jiraiya-Sama's interference."

Hell, the only reason Taki still had their Jinchuriki as well as not been wiped out was because Jiraiya fled there to train the shinobi as the head of the Taki-Shinobi Defense System. They were forced to relocate however, but soon settled in a place Konoha wouldn't find them...

or so they hoped. With the Nanabi now protected by Jiraiya as his newest student, they moved to the next one down the list.

Shukaku... the Ichibi. And they knew if they couldn't have his power... then perhaps they could try and manipulate it...

"We made Gaara our Kazekage in order to increase our strength in the eyes of the villages. But we cannot afford to risk war, not when our own Daimyo is less experienced and under threat of war."

They would be destroyed before they had a chance... They needed to survive, do what was best for the village...

So for the sake of Suna... By proposition of the Empire of Fire, Lady Temari... would be married to the Seventh Hokage... Sasuke Uchiha...

Or face extinction.

* * *

 **So like I said, this is a small chapter while helping set up the overall Kazekage Rescue mission. Now I decided that while Konoha will be dealt with, it won't be something grand like total destruction of the village, rather it's going to be more subtle like humiliation, taking out key figureheads and exposing secrets, only dealing with them when they become a real threat. Naruto will be more focused on both Akatsuki, Orochimaru while Konoha's own tactics will be addressed when needed. Will that mean he won't take some shots, no... He will be the one to cause them great problems... just not until he has more forces behind him.**

 **That being said, I won't be bashing all of Konoha because not all of them hated him. Iruka, Shikamaru, Hinata, Lee, Jiraiya, there are those loyal to him so with that out of the way... moving on.**

 **Also, I want to wish everyone reading a Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays as well.**


	3. Waves or Nostalgia

**Let's get straight into it. I do not own Naruto or Mario and they belong to Misashi Kishimoto and Nintendo respectively.**

* * *

Nami, the first mission outside the village that Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno of Team 7 went on. This place was once used to hold and support Gato, a corrupt business and shipping owner who hired several shinobi... two of them being Haku and Zabuza...

As Menma walked down the path into the village, he couldn't help but think of what happened back at Tanzaku Quarters. To think the old hag and his former sensei would go so far as to eliminate debt collectors. The more he thought about it, the more confused he got.

Tsunade Senju was never this violent or forceful... nor was she this cruel. Thinking back at the day he was arrested, she seemed off. Shaking his head, he remembered that his Tsunade Ba-Chan was no longer with him... She was the corrupt Daimyo of Fire... she was a potential enemy...

She was a threat.

In the last four days he explored and asked around, it was the same thing. Tsunade and the Empire of Fire would go after Missing Shinobi and either recruit them or kill them. Not only that but any bounty hunters were either forced to join or arrested. Finally were the times that he sent his clones to hide in the village for intel...

What he found sickened his Naruto side but inteiged his inner Dimmentio. Menma was shocked to learn about the new laws... when he tried to dig for any information on his past or on Naruto Uzumaki... his file was destroyed... his team missions were altered, signifying some kid named Sai or something was the last member of Team 7.

After doing some more digging, he learned that his name was a taboo to the village, worth arrest. His clone got arrested, posing as a young boy. They wanted to hide his existence... deny he ever existed despite the fact that the villages knew about him...

Next was the new system about Bounty Hunters/ Shinobi Pays... it was simple. Bounty hunters would be sent to capture or kill shinobi while only getting a measly ten percent of the entire bounty... this wasn't counting up splitting it up either, the bounty hunters only got ten percent entirely.

The rest went to the village, like some kind of guild. That being said, he learned that this was also a fear tactic to prevent any other power other than Konoha or the shinobi loyal to the Daimyo. After all if there were missing shinobi in the area, other villages might try something while bounty hunters would be considered a secondary option other than the shinobi...

If he didn't hate Konoha and have his little vendetta, he would openly admit that was actually pretty clever on their part.

Back to the matter at hand. Menma needed forces, people he could trust not to stab him in the back, people that would help him while he sorted out this whole Akatsuki mess. As much as he hated to admit it, he was not looking too good. During his five years of training and exploring, he came up with scenario after scenario, trying to pick on that works...

So far, he needed three things. Military forces for fighting, spying and if need be, to kill certain individuals from those who prove to be an issue...

He would need income, something that could be handled well in the form of trading or profit by gambling or something... he already had his own products of perfume called Demented by Dimentio... though that was admiringly more or less a means to earn some cash and test... other things than actual perfume.

Though it was nice seeing Mimi turn pink for five days... and Nastasia to turn pink... It was almost worth the ten thousand word apology letter he was forced to write... in triplicate no less.

That being said, he still needed an income that could hold an army against the Akatsuki...

Finally, there was the matter of location. He needed a base that neither Konoha or Akatsuki could infiltrate... he had planned to use Dimension D. but sadly that left both risks and complications.

He could teach others his Dimensional Magic but that would make things complicated if they betrayed them, or worse... it got out to others. The Multiverse was not a place for shinobi to explore and conquer...

A lesson he unfortunately had to learn. It was much easier back when he was only still Dimentio. He didn't have a conscious, he didn't have to worry about allies. He did what he could, when he could. He lied, cheated, killed, destroyed, betrayed...

And after fusing back with his humanity... becoming Menma... regaining his memories and personality of Naruto. It nearly tore him apart.

He went from an emotionless psychopathic tool to a mere human... feeling love, hatred and emotions again. He felt... regret... he felt sickened by actions he once never questioned his morality over.

Over and over, he grew to hate himself. Not just from his regret but from the fact he felt this regret in the first place...

First... he was Naruto... a shinobi betrayed who wanted acceptance... holding loyalty to those he truly trusted and never went back on his word...

Then... he was Dimentio... a Pixl forced to endure hell and never questioned the value of life in the positive aspect. A hatful monster created by the worlds and their darkness that sought to eliminate everything for peace...

Now... All he was left was Menma. He was the last remains of Naruto's humanity and heart while containing Dimentio's mind and persona... A damn fool with a consciousness and the drive to end the Akatsuki... to protect and stay loyal to his.. his... acquaintances...

His friends...

He felt his inner Dimentio die a little inside, oh how he hated his humanity sometimes... he grew soft.

"Hey, let go of her" an old man's voice called out before the sound of the wall being crushed in a local bar was heard. Walking to the source, the masked man blinked as he reconized a familiar figure or two.

On the ground was a familiar old drunkard while a beautiful woman with blue haired woman looking at a thug in horror.

"Dad" she cried as Menma tried to remembered them... Who was she again... Zabuza and Haku... a bridge builder... Inari and-

"I said shut it" the thug snapped, smacking her to the floor as several other laughed. Tsunami spat some blood out and looked at her father, who was trying to get up.

"Now, I'm going to ask you again? Where is that damned brat" he demanded as Tsunami said nothing.

"I don't know" she cried out before she was kicked back to the ground.

"Leave her alone you bastards" Tazuna demanded, getting up before another man snorted, throwing a kunai at him and impaling his shoulder. Tsunami cried out before she felt a kunai embed itself in her leg.

"So what do we do with them, boss?" the other man asked as the leader smirked.

"Kill the old man, the woman is ours... we'll make her talk" he threatened before he was suddenly encased in a large glass-like cube.

"Typical filth, no better than the mutts they are... bark-bark and bark and bite-bite and bite" Menma started before snapping his fingers, the man being incinerated and turned to ash Tsunami and Tazuna looked at the man's remains in shock before looking at the masked man in fear.

"W-what the hell-" the other man cried before he disappeared from his spot, repeared next to Menma and was silenced by a kunai in the masked man's hand, his slit throat causing him to fall to the ground as his head was later crushed by Menma's foot.

"Forgive me... but I believe this was a bar... not a brothel... am I wrong" he mocked as the others of their gang got up and brandished their weapons at the man. Who was this guy?

"Who the hell are you" one of the thugs demanded as Menma frowned. He could play with them... or he could end it as is. Since there were people bleeding on the ground however...

"Normally I just play with you... but I'm in a bit of a hurry" he said before waving his hand. The thugs looked pissed before they were frozen in ice, Menma saying nothing before looking at the other two he spared. Tazuna ran to protecr his daughter while Tsunami looked away.

"Who are you... what the hell are you" he demanded as the man walked to them.

"You are both injured... allow me to assist" he said as he snapped his fingers, causing the three of them to appear before their house. Looking at him in shock, he picked up the injured woman and carried her bridal style into the house, Tazuna glaring before he set her down on a sofa they had.

"W-why did you help us?" Tsunami demanded as he said nothing, heading back out the door.

"I did so on a whim... besides... I like you two" he said as Tazuna frowned. Tsunami however looked worried before she asked a question.

"Do you have a place to stay?" she asked as Menma stopped, looking back at her. His yellow eyes meeting her own before Tazuna stared at her in disbelief. Before Menma could refuse, he heard his own stomach growl.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...I'll set an extra plate" Tazuna muttered as Menma walked back into the house. His mask hiding a small blush. Embarassment, yet another thing Dimentio didn't have to deal with...

* * *

To say that dinner was awkward was an understatement. Considering the fact that Menma had to eat unmasked was something he felt uncomfortable about. His whisker marks present, having to see them stare at them.

"I apologize if my whiskers... are distracting" he said as Tsunami blushed and looked away. Their son, Inari if the former Pixl could recall, blinked but held a look of caution... a wise move considering.

"It's not that... it's just that... well" Tsunami started as Tazuna cut to the point.

"You look similar to a brat we knew once" he said as Tsunami and Inari shot a glare at him. Menma looked rather interested before playing ignorant.

"A brat... who was he? if you don't mind me asking..." he said sincerely as they all looked away. Inari growled and left as Tsunami called out to him. Tazuna sighed and explained.

"It's a sensitive subject to him... but that brat was one of the best things that happened to this village. We even named the bridge after that annoying kid" he said with pride as Menma smirked slightly.

"Really... then i guess that it was Naruto... correct?" he asked as Tazuna nodded. "I see. I suppose something happened with him... to warrant that kind of reaction."

"That brat and my grandson were actually kind of close, he looked up to him as a brother in a way. In the end... those bastards executed him."

"Did he break the law, people normally don't get executed... unless they attack an old man and a young woman" he joked slightly as he recalled the thugs as Tazuna didn't miss or care about his jab to the thugs that nearly killed them.

"Naruto Uzumaki. He was betrayed for holding a Tailed Beast. The Empire of Fire or whatever they call themselves executed him after he... "Used unnecessary force against the Uchiha" or something like that... It's sad really."

"I see..." he said as he decided to get up. Seeing this, Tazuna piped one last question.

"One thing though... Why did you help us... why didn't you seemed shocked... you knew about it didn't you?" he asked more than demanded, causing Menma to look at him, an expression of shock appearing in his eyes... The old drunkard was more aware than he thought. Seeing this, Menma smirked.

"I suppose I wanted to know your feelings for the boy... after all, he was family" he lied slightly as Tazuna and Tsunami looked at him in shock.

"W-what do you mean... are you Konoha?" she growled as Tazuna frowned. To say relationships between the village and the Empire were not friendly... civil at most.

"No... I am from the Uzumaki and seeing my family mistreated... leaves a bad taste in my mouth." That was the last thing he said before grabbing his mask and leaving the house. Tazuna remained quiet, knowing about the Uzumaki Clan from Jiraiya when he visited in the last two years. Tsunami frowned and looked away while Inari said nothing, eavesdropping on the family and invited shinobi.

And he let his tears for his "Brother" fall freely.

* * *

Menma sighed as he walked towards his destination. A pair of graves with a large sword as a grave marker. Menma looked down at the two and began to talk. "It's been a while... hasn't it. Haku... Zabuza. I hope you forgive me for my interference... but you both deserve another shot... i just hope that this is the right thing to do..."

Closing his eyes, he concentrated his magic and slowly recalled his memories of the two missing shinobi. Tears started to fall as his spell would make him a hypocrite, one that he swore to never become. Yet now here he was, making those cursed thinking tools.

When the lights faded, two new objects floated above the graves. The first one was resembling a diamond with a line in the middle and two triangle eyes confused while the other one was a snowflake designed one and had two circle eyes.

"W-what the hell, where are we" the first Pixl muttered as he floated around.

"No... Zabuza-Sama?" another voice asked as the two Pixl looked at one another.

"H-Haku?!" "Zabuza" asked in disbelief before Menma coughed, gaining their attention. "Who the hell are you... how are we here?"

Questions that Menma frowned at before the three of them disappeared into the another dimension. They would get their answers... but first, they needed their bodies.

Like how he reclaimed his...

* * *

 **Chapter 3 done, Zabuza and Haku join the cause. Menma has acted to gain followers and soon will encounter the Akatsuki in Suna... as well as the Empire of Fire.**

 **Leave a like and review, any advice is welcomed**


	4. Promise of the Shinobi Way

**Let's jump straight into it. I Do Not own Mario or Naruto. They belong to Nintendo and Misashi Kishimoto respectively.**

* * *

"So that's the plan" Menma said as he walked with the two shinobi and continued his way to a small shack in the forest. Zabuza and Haku nodded as they looked at their boss curiously.

"Still... Can't exactly say that we would have to deal with this shit. I mean, Goddesses... Empires... an entire cult... and plus out bodies" Zabuza said as he looked at his new hands interested. Haku nodded as he felt weird about the experience.

"I created them with my magic... I hope I got it right... the last time I met you two was over three thousand years or so" Menma said offhandedly as Haku nodded.

"So... our new abilities..." he asked as Menma smirked.

"Just consider it a familiar walk down memory lane" he hinted as Zabuza sighed.

"...I'm just glad I can still use chakra..." he muttered as Menma smirked.

"Glad to assist, both you and your pseudo son" he said before Haku looked at him.

"So where do we go now?" he asked as Menma pulled out a map. Zabuza and Haku gathered around it curiously.

"For now... I think it's best we secure a place to hide... and as much as I would like to hide in Dimension D. I think that it would be best if we had a place to operate without drawing attention to ourselves."

"Like a dead man walking isn't enough attention?" Zabuza asked with a smug grin, one Menma matched.

"Depend... if you want I can swap the gender... Mrs. Momotchi" he said as Zabuza glared, reaching for his blade before Haku spoke his concerns

"We would need to find a place to hide from Kiri, Konoha and the Akatsuki" he said as Menma nodded. A location that the other villages and the Akatsuki wouldn't check or search but a place they could hide out for now...

"How about here" Zabuza said as the others looked to where he was pointing, a small island on the edge of the Land of Fire and between them and the Land of Water...

"And where is here?" Menma asked as Zabuza smirked.

"When I heard your name the first time, I remembered an old rumor of the former village named Uzushiogakure... it isn't much now but the ruins should help us avoid detection from Konoha and Kiri... for now anyways" he said as Menma nodded. He recalled the village from the stories Kurama told him in their final hours...

His clan's village... their home, destroyed by the shinobi villages out of fear. Perhaps he could pay his respect to his former clan as well as try to find something there of worth...

"Alright, so we have our base planned out. Next is our other recruits" he said as Zabuza raised an eyebrow.

"Other recruits... so who are we bringing along?" he asked as Menma smirked.

"I'll be having my clones gather Intel until we find a better person... until then, we will have the three of us and one other... should we be able to convince him to join us" he said as Haku looked interested.

"You have an idea then, Menma-San" he asked as the masked man pulled out a picture of an older man.

"While my clones gathered some intelligence on this whole, Shinobi/Bounty Hunter pact they made... one bounty hunter caught my interest"

"And that is..." Zabuza asked as Menma showed them the picture better.

"Sazanami... otherwise known as Tokichi. He was assumingly framed for a murder and Konoha waved it off... however the real criminal named Gosunkugi... is hiding out in the Land of Fire... the man I... asked kindly revealed he worked for Gosunkugi... stating he had a deal with the Empire of Fire..."

"That makes no sense... what could they get for hiding the bounty and supplying the hunter?" Haku asked as Menma smirked.

"From what I learned, the main one getting Gosunkugi into trouble was Sazanami... with him working with the leaf, they have Gosunkugi under their thumb... meanwhile by having Gosunkugi hidden in the Land of Fire... then they can have Sazanami go after bounties and from what I heard was right... this has been going on for at least a year now."

"A year of being manipulated... why didn't he just leave then?" Zabuza asked. Menma smirked.

"A deal. In accordance to helping him nullify his bounty as well as help him look for Gosunkugi... as for why they have a use for him and not just kill the criminal... I have no clue." They could know something they don't or are milking it for what he's worth. But once Gosunkugi is brought in chains by the Land of Stone as well as have him confess then Sazanami's workings with the empire will be over...

And if they reveal their plot to use Sazanami and their deal with the murderer... then one man's loss is their fair gain...

"So what do we do? Kill Gosunkugi?" Zabuza asked as Menma shook his head.

"No... that pleasure is for our dear friend Tokichi... Instead I want you to subjugate him and interrogate him with the help of the Daimyo of Stone... this will also have a potential ally as well as have them be less than trusting of the Empire of Fire."

"You thought of almost everything... but how do we keep our involvement involved... what makes you so sure that he would still join us?" Zabuza asked as Menma smirked.

"I don't want him for his fighting, I am rather curious white kind of weapons he can supply us for the upcoming war. Besides... I always wanted a customized sword for myself" he admitted, even as a shinobi... he thought that using a sword was awesome.

"So we have a means of weapons and a friendship blooming, like a spring day filled with a garden of fresh flowers..." he said as he turned to begin his journey. "Also... this way you can get some... how do you say, warm ups with your new bodies" he said clearly as Haku sighed and Zabuza grinned ominously.

"And if anyone from Konoha or other interferes?" he asked as Menma said nothing, the message was clear.

"Do what you want" Menma said as he didn't care about security details. This was supposed to set things more towards his favor. After all of this commotion the Leaf are going to have with two zombies causing them trouble... his clones will gather the information needed... and then the true game of chess can begin.

And just like all empires... the Empire of Fire will fall... like dominos in an even line... He would take them down... and destroy the Akatsuki...

 _Even if Naruto died... Menma still had his own "Shinobi" ways..._

 _And this was a promise, he would die to keep._

* * *

Back in Konoha... a young man looked at the gravestones of two people buried next to one another. Asuma Sarutobi... Kurenai Yuei... two of the sensei of the former "Rookie 12." As the man played with a lighter, he looked on and wondered to himself... how did this happen? How and why did this happen to him?

It started out when Naruto left the village, two years ago... His seal keeping the Kyuubi no Yoko at bay was weakening. He tried to escape... using Naruto's body before Tsunade-Sama sent a team consisting of him, Sasuke, Neji, Chouji and Kiba to go after him... to prevent the Kyuubi from being free.

Sasuke won... only by subduing it with his Mangekyou Sharingan... awakened when it turned out that Naruto was nothing but a corpse being manipulated by the fox.

But they had to keep it a secret... they had to lie saying that Naruto became a missing shinobi... and planed to join Orochimaru. They lied to the other nations about this but soon rumors started up and said the Uchiha left the village. According to Kakashi, Jiraiya started them in order to take over the village for having his godson killed.

He couldn't accept the truth it appeared...

The Sand siblings also left, angered at the "Betrayal" of their brother's friend. Shikamaru apologized... he continued to apologize repeatedly... because he failed.

He lost Neji and Chouji on the mission, he lost Naruto... one of his friends to the fox... and now the village was torn between the Empire of Fire and the Resistance set up by Jiraiya.

Tsunade had to get rid of his spy network to hamper his progress... Kakashi became the next Hokage Tsunade usurped the Daimyo when the he was going to favor Jiraiya. It was sick and dirty but regardless, it worked.

Soon the Empire of Fire was sent to expand and help rebuild what was lost... they needed to prove their strength to the other nations... and that required some under handed tactics. No one liked what they did, or at least no one in the rookie 12 did.

he was a Jonnin alongside Sasuke... Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Tenten and Shino were are all Chunnin. Lee and Hinata both fled under Gai and that snake lady... Anko, was it.

Jiraiya took in an apprentice, a Jinchuriki named Fu... someone who was under threat of the Akatsuki but was saved by Jiraiya... now they had to deal with another human-weapon being against them... or at least to Kakashi... that's what was happening.

"You ok" a voice called out as Shikamaru looked over, seeing Sasuke walk up to him.

"Yeah... what are you doing here, it's normally troublesome for you to be here?" Shikamaru asked as the Uchiha merely looked down.

"Shouldn't it be obvious" he said as Shikamaru nodded. He already visited his grave... one they erected in secret in order to keep the civilians away.

"Sasuke... about him-" Shikamaru started before being interrupted by the Uchiha.

"I know... He tried to leave to save us. But we could have helped..." he said with his eyes narrowed, Sharingan activated.

That worthless loser... why didn't he tell them...

"All we can do now is wait to see how this ends... and when I find Itachi and that masked man" he said as his Mangekyou Sharingan sprung to life. "I promise to make them pay."

For his family, his clan... his home and most importantly of all...

His brother in all but blood.

He would become Hokage... to follow in that idiot's dream... to honor him

 _Because the was his way... of the Avenger... of the Shinobi._

 _And if Naruto could make a promise... then why couldn't he?_

* * *

Elsewhere, a young woman glared as she charged at an older one with a fierce glow behind her eyes. The woman smirked as she blocked or avoided the blows as she continued to feel her grin increase.

"You improved, brat" Anko complimented as Hinata gave a roar and finally hit her mark. The woman disappeared into smoke as the real Anko smirked in approval.

"Anko-Sensei... Am I really getting stronger though?" she asked before she was hit on the head by the woman, annoyed at the younger girl's self-doubt.

"Of course you are brat, no apprentice under me would be weak afterall. Maybe not as great as me brat... but it's a start." That being said, she truly was impressed by the young Hyuga's growth. She was considered the one of the weakest of the generation... only to become the kunoichi that Kurenai saw she could become.

After Kurenai's death... Anko had decided to become the young girl's mentor... the only one left that wasn't taken by that damn Empire of Fire. She was angry at that idiot Kakashi, favoring one of his students...

Damn, if only she killed that Uchiha brat when she had the chance...

"So, what do I do next, Anko-Sensei?" she asked, no longer stuttering and now filled with a mix of confidence and her own little personality mixed in.

"Well, I tell you what, we have a bounty on our lists of people to bring in... and I think you're ready for your first chance" she said as she held up a picture.

"Recently, a man named Hazura was spotted in Nami" she said with a smirk. "He's a shit-stain that kills, rapes and is perfect for you to get your hands muddy with." she said as Hinata glared at the "Rape" part

"Then what are we waiting for, Let's go" she said as she walked over to pack up camp, leaving a smile on the older woman's face.

'Heh, she just wants to see that Inari boy again, honestly after that brat was killed...' she thought as she looked up in the sky.

"Alright Kurenai, damn brat... I hope you two are watching because this shy little girl is on her way of becoming a bad-ass kunoichi like me." she muttered, imagining their faces on seeing Hinata Hyuga... not a shy timid girl, but a fierce warrior.

Hinata smiled as she headed back to the campsite, a small smile on her face. She was going to see Inari after all. Plus she could take care of that thug as well. Looking up in the sky, she wondered if she was strong enough... enough to accept their own ninja ways...

To not back down and keep your word, to not take any shit and deliver it tenfold, to remain loyal to your comrades...

 _That was her way of the Shinobi... the way she'll walk when she would see Kurenai and Naruto again..._

 _That she promised._

* * *

 **And END. So this will hopefully give you guys some insight on how this will play out. Basically something is going on and things aren't what they appear. With Menma's faction and now Hinata and Anko on the move... it will only be a matter of time before the reunion.**

 **Also I decided to change the pairings a little since I added Zabuza and Haku so by this point I'm going to be adding a paring in for Zabuza and Haku... to give the Pixl some love and care... so to speak.**

 **So, suggestions are open...**

 **Zabuza x ?**

 **Haku x ?**

 **And yes... Haku is a male, so no Yaoi ideas**

 **Finally, I have one last question, should I add references from the Mario universe or no. I already have the Mushroom referance, the Pixls, and so on but should I bring in some items or characters or just leave it on Menma/Dimentio/Naruto...**

 **I already have someone I'm bringing to the plot so that's final but some others like maybe some items and a character to join could be interesting to the mix.**


	5. Confrontations

**Happy New Years of 2018: Where the new year begins and the last year ends. Now we can-**

 **Menma: "Party! whoo"**

 **Zabuza: "Damn it... it's bad enough Haku's drunk and passed out but now Menma... why the hell am I only tipsy?"**

 **Haku: "..."**

 **But yeah... bad joke aside, Happy New Years everyone and I hope you enjoy this next chapter. As always I Do Not own Naruto or Mario, they belong to Misashi Kishimoto and Nintendo respectivly**

* * *

As Menma walked through the rubble on an island that bordered of the Land of Fire and Land of Water, He couldn't help but feel angry at such a state the once great village was reduced to. Uzushiogakure... his ancestral homeland that was destroyed by Iwa, Kumo and Kiri... all while Konoha let is rot.

'This place could work for now but we would have to be subtle about it' he thought as he entered a ruined building that he believed was about to fall apart any moment. Looking around, he eventually came to a room that seemed empty, his steps causing the floor to creek as he placed his hands in his pockets.

He had sent his clones off to do some reconisense back at the leaf, he wondered how that was doing before he felt something behind him. Jumping back, he dodged a thrown kunai that eroded the wood it pierced and Menma narrowed his eyes. Before him was a woman wearing an Anbu Mask and a black Kimono, he didn't know why... but she seemed familiar.

"You know..." Menma started off nonchalantly "it's rather rude to try and kill someone with a poisonous kunai" he said as the woman growled.

"Forgive me... next time it will be more than just try" she threatened as she threw three senbon needles towards the masked man, who simply held his arm up to take the hit. He could feel the numbness in his arms but his own magic was slowly but surly nullifying the poison in him.

"Yeah... you seem rather tense. So, do I get a name for the fellow masked figure before me, one who's radiance knows bounds by-" he started before he sidestepped three more needles thrown at him. And here he was trying to be nice, start a conversation but no... she had to keep her assault on him, even when he had no interest in fighting her.

Pulling out the needles in his arm, he threw them back at her, causing her to sidestep the counter attack and throwing another kunai at him. Menma however caught it and threw it to the ground between her legs, causing her jump back and weave some hand signs.

Once the final one was finished, she breathed a cloud of poisonous gas that covered the entire area making the masked man grunt annoyed and vanish in his dimensional technique. Appearing behind her on a roof, he eyed her movements carefully. This was clearly someone who wanted kill, and whoever it was thought to do it best quickly and absolutely. If it wasn't for his magic, Menma would have died without a lucky break or plan...

But that didn't mean he was without either of those as he made three more clones and disappeared while the three held up their fingers to deliver an attack of projectiles of energy. Seeing this, the kunoichi jumped and avoided the attack before throwing more weapons at the masked man's clones.

"Hold still" she said as they missed their mark before creating two shadow clones and jumped back. Each clone did slightly different hand signs before what looked like poisonous mist and a stream of fire came from their mouths, making the clones separate from each other before she and her clones felt a current of electricity run through them. Menma stood behind her as the clones disappeared.

Seeing her unconscious, Menma was about to remove her mask before he sensed a figure descended upon him, cracking the earth and forcing him to retreat back. To his shock, it was none other than the former fifth Hokage herself as three more masked anbu appeared next to her.

"...Well, this is a surprise... the former Hokage and Daimyo of the Empire of Fire, Shouldn't you be at your palace drinking?" he asked with a jab as she glared at the masked man.

"Who the hell are you?" she demanded as he was forced to step further away as one of the masked men behind her went to pick up. Seeing the concern in her eyes and the fact that she usually never was around without...

"Oh... forgive me, miss Shizune... With that mask and without that pig, I mistook you for someone else entirely... but let's get straight to the main course... You asked me who I am... I am of the Uzumaki, and why are you trespassing upon this ruined land... Daimyo of the Empire" he asked as he kept his eyes, preparing an escape.

"How about you come with us for attacking a Kunoichi of the Leaf and a personal body guard of the Daimyo" Tsunade growled as the masked man rolled his eyes.

"She attacks me on my ancestors' land without being provoked... and you blame the fight on me..." he asked, acting like he was shot in the heart. "You wound me, Tsunade-Chan... but sadly I can do more that take a little pain... in fact..." he said as he disappeared as he reappeared behind them with a smile.

"I can deal quite a fair bit as well" he finished before the next thing she knew, one of her men, Iwashi disappeared and soon the masked man followed.

"No! Where the hell did they-" Tsunade started before she felt a presense behind her. Turning around to punch the foe, she was horrified as she hit Iwashi in the face, sending him flying. Before she knew what happened next, Genma and Raido were trapped in two invisible boxes before being burned by the explosions from the inside.

Tsunade looked at the technique in horror, it's resemblance to the Tsuchikage's own Dust Release was truly outrageous. As the two men collapsed with burns, they were soon knocked unconscious by the lightning that came above them, forcing Tsunade to look up, seeing the masked man glance down at her with an annoyed expression.

"So... nice weather" he commented without any hint of fear as Tsunade bit her thumb. If Menma remembered correctly that was the... oh shit.  
In a plume of smoke, a titanic slug appeared and that was the masked man's time to make a tactical retreat... he didn't want to deal with the entire Empire of Fire raining down on him... but he couldn't just let an opportunity like this go either. With a sigh, he went with plan A.

"Now whoever you are-" was all Tsunade said before the masked man fled back into his teleportation ability. Tsunade remained calm for a good three seconds before exploding and trying to find him, only to sense he disappeared.

The bastard ran away... and she was livid. He could fly, he could use Dust Release... he could teleport and make clones and lightning and who knows what else...

She needed to talk to Kakashi about this new threat...

Back in Dimension D. Menma sighed annoyed. He fled because he was out numbered. Oh sure he could take on Tsunade but she had back up... was there more shinobi there? Was Kakashi there?!

He needed to lay low again and operate from the shadows... But what the hell was Tsunade doing in Uzushiogakure in the first place, it was like finding a rabbit in a birds nest. And speaking of rabbits, he wondered how Zabuza and Haku were doing on their mission.

* * *

Zabuza was having a great time, oh how he missed his time slaughtering idiots who got in his way, especially when he could rely on that new power the brat gave him. He didn't know how he could manipulate his own body to that of a ghost... he didn't know what the kid said about... what did he call it?

Oh right, a Boo's Sheet, whatever that was. From what he was told, he gained his powers from a Boo's Sheet while Haku gained his abilities back from what he called an Ice Storm.

Seeing as half the place was frozen, he could tell that Haku gained a boost in his abilities.

"What the hell, he just goes through our weapons" one bodyguard cried as another tried to flee before a shard of ice shot through him and impaled the running man through the leg. Zabuza smirked as he approached to last one left alive as Haku appeared from the ice in a pseudo Crystal Mirror.

"What the hell- What are you?!" the man cried out in hysterics as Zabuza smirked, holding Kubikiribocho over his shoulder while Haku frost the man's body in place.

"Zabuza-Sama" he asked as the older shinobi sighed.

"Yeah, I know..." he said as he slammed a fist into the man's face, knocking him out and back to the ground. The impaled man could only look in horror.

"Zabuza... you mean the Demon of the Mist... that Zabuza. No, you died, he's dead?!" the man screamed as Zabuza smirked.

"Well then, maybe I'm a ghost? Do you think you'll be a ghost too?" he asked ominously before bringing down his blade and ending his life. Haku looked less than pleased. Did he really have to gloat when he killed him?

"So, any word on that bastard's whereabouts?" the swordsman asked as Haku frowned.

"From the people I interrogated... they don't know either..."

"So this was a waste of time then?" he asked clearly angry before Haku spoke up.

"No, we now know he was here... but he left to a secure location... if we can get some information on any other locations..." he trailed of as Zabuza noticed him staring at the unconscious thug before sighing.

"Fine... but you have to kill him when his use runs out." That was the last thing Zabuza said as he walked away as Haku just sighed.

"Of course... Zabuza-Sama"

"No" he interrupted his young apprentice. "We are both even in terms... you are not my tool anymore. We are tools to the brat, but ones that are given something we never truly had before..."

Haku was confused, What didn't they have before? Seeing the confused expression, Zabuza elaborated.

"I'll admit, I didn't like taking these missions for the brat... but he's giving us a choice, a reason to help him when he could have returned us back and left us in the next life. Might as well make my decisions and see what kind of shinobi you become, eh... Haku" he said as Haku looked away with a small smile.

"Thank-you... Zabuza-S... Zabuza-San" he said as the two carried the unconscious man away.

* * *

"What?!" Anko screamed in shock as Hinata blinked confused. Tazuna sighed as he and Tsunami explained what happened. Not only was their target killed off after assaulting them but also the one who did it was an Uzumaki. One that seemed to hold Naruto's death against the village.

Hinata was interested, not knowing about the newcomer before Anko decided to drill for information. "So you said he came by for some shelter... Which way did he go?" Anko demanded as Hinata looked at him with a fire behind her. She might have came to fight but meeting another Uzumaki was going to be interesting...

If only she knew...

Meanwhile...

"So... it was a dead-end" Menma clarified as Zabuza nodded while the masked shinobi sighed, today was not his day. At least they had the thug tied up for interrogation... so that was nice.

"Still, even if we take down this Gosunkugi guy, What would help us keep him there, I mean... yeah your could lock him up in Dimension D-"

"I would place him in Dimension C... thank-you very much" Menma piped in. Haku rolled his eyes and continued. "He could easily kill himself or escape... we can't leave him unguarded."

"Which is why I was hoping to have you two play guard, watching him like a rodent caught in the trap" Menma said as Zabuza smirked.

"I don't mind, heck I like to see him get by me now with my intangibility" Zabuza said as Menma narrowed his eyes...

"You are aware that you can only use that a certain amount of time before you need to rest, right?" he asked as he wanted to get rid of any overconfidence that could become cockiness and eventually failure. He thought himself invincible with the Chaos Heart and he was wrong.

"Yeah, I know... but I'm with Haku on this one, you fought Tsunade Senju and almost got your cover blown" Zabuza stressed as Menma glared at him. "What? Did you honestly think I knew she'd be there?" he asked while trying to defend himself before Menma sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. So far this was getting nowhere and fast.

But it wasn't like help was just going to appear at their door-

*Smash*

Menma grabbed a kunai as Haku grabbed Senbon needles and Zabuza lifted his sword to defend himself with before...

"Presenting the Sexy and amazing, Freelance kunoichi duo... Anko Mitarashi and Hinata Hyuuga" a woman with purple hair said as she smirked before she earned odd looks from the three. Haku blinked, Zabuza looked one with wide eyes while Menma tried to remember where he saw her before...

"Sensei... did you really have to do that?" came a girl's voice as Menma froze and stared at the younger kunoichi... his eyes widened as he recalled what the older one said.

Hinata... this was Hinata?! but if what he heard was right... then Hinata was with-

"Alright, which one of the three of you is the Uzumaki named Menma?" she declared as her eyes scanned the three of them. Eventually, she smiled at the Uzumaki and smirked. "Black hair and yellow eyes... we have a winner."

"Hello... Anko-San, why did you break into our lodging for the night?" he asked her with a calm voice before another, more familiar voice called out.

"Honestly, why did you do that?" Tazuna asked as he ran up to them and slowly began to apologize. "I am sorry for them... they're just like that sometimes" he said as Zabuza and Haki glanced at him before the swordsman addressed the old man.

"Seems like you're still kicking, old man" he replied as Tazuna nodded before turning to Menma. Before turning back to Zabuza and screaming like hell, going as far as to point at him while doing so.

"No, how... Ghosts" he screamed before stepping back and falling on his back. Hinata activated her Byakugan, Anko pulled out a kunai with a smirk. Haku generated some ice, Zabuza lifted his sword and Menma twitched. Oh great, well this was great. What else could go wrong?

Soon the man Zabuza had taken appeared from the closet, tied and gaged as he tried to break free before screaming as he was hit with a kunai and screamed in pain.

Anko blinked as she threw her kunai at the gaged man as she glared at Zabuza, who met her challenge, Haku looked back at the Hyuga, who glared at Menma with her body falling into a battle stance... all while Menma himself face palmed at his luck.

Whether as Dimentio, Naruto or Menma... Life always found a way to screw with him. "I don't suppose we could talk about this peacefully?" he asked as Hinata was upon him, only for her arm to be grabbed as he sidestepped her attack.

guess peaceful resolution was off the table... so that left one more tactic... one last option.

"No killing, but kick her ass" Menma said as Zabuza pouted but agreed. Anko laughed, ready to fight, especially a so called ghost of the infamous Zabuza Momochi. Haku went to subdue the prisoner before he was sent to Dimension C. by Menma, who already had a clone there incase they had to move...

"Look after the village, this is between me and Zabuza..."

"And the two of us" Anko declared as the battle began. Zabuza blocked Anko's strike as Menma teleported away with Hinata to their own fighting spot.

And it wasn't even a full week since he got back either... man the Shinigami was going to kill him if this kept up...

* * *

 **And that was chapter 5. Thoughts, ideas, advice or criticism... Either way I hope you all have a great January 1st while I catch some sleep. And also, I did decide to add some Mario References, the only question is what do you think some good names for Menma's organization should be... so far I have...**

 **1: Domino**

 **2: Jester**

 **3: Gambol**

 **4: Pawns**

 **5: Hearts**

 **I personally want to go with either Domino or maybe Jester but maybe you guys could come up with a good name that suits the theme of a casual name that, while not something to take lightly, isn't something to take too seriously.**


	6. Five on Five PT 1

**Let's great straight into it, as always I DO NOT own Mario or Naruto. They belong to Nintendo and Misashi Kishimoto respectively**

* * *

The battle began as Anko jumped back, avoiding a swing from Zabuza. "I didn't think I would have to face you... are you really Zabuza or an imposter?" she declared as the swordsman smirked.

"Maybe I'm a ghost... though I should have expected as much from the Purple Snake of the Leaf... or rather "Formerly" of the Leaf" he answered back as Anko glared.

"The village became almost no better than that damn snake" she growled out as she remembered what she was forced to do... how she saw a Yamanaka under some guy named Danzo wipe someone's memory clean. She left because Kurenai was one of them caught and she was going to be damned if she was next.

She wanted Danzo's head and she learned from Jiraiya that Danzo had some dealings with Orochimaru... she wasn't going to follow a man like that, she would rather follow a pervert like Jiraiya.

"True... from what I was told you guys executed the brat to save the Uchiha's ass? Makes no sense to kill a Jinchuriki" Zabuza said as he narrowed his eyes. Why would anyone kill off their own Jinchuriki without some kind of reason?

"Brat... How do you know him?" Anko demanded as she remembered how the boy caught her interest... while it was his bravado she destroyed or his courage and guts he displayed during his final round in the Chunin Exams or even from what she was told from Hinata, Jiraiya and that Gaara kid... she was curious how this guy knew him.

"He was an idiot... too sentimental to become a mere tool... I hopped to see how he would do to become a shinobi... I guess we know how that turned out." Anko blinked, from what Kakashi told her, Sasuke and Naruto fought against some brat while he fought Zabuza... he also mentioned that they left quite the impression on him...

At first she thought he meant they showed him what a shinobi life truly was... maybe she was off a little...

"Still, I want answers, how did you come back, where the hell is my apprentice... why are you even here?" she demanded as Zabuza laughed.

"Reanimation... perhaps some unfinished business... just know this? your little brat is safe... the kid won't kill her" he said. Of course he wouldn't kill her, she was one of the only people he actually liked here...

"Good to know... but I can't exactly say the same for her... she was trained by me to break boys like him" she said as Zabuza looked at her.

"Define... "break" for me..." he said as Anko thought back and blushed.

"N-not like that!" she yelled as she shot a snake towards him. Zabuza phased through it and bisected it before creating a water clone to jump away. As the clone made hand signs, he jumped back and made his own.

"Suiton Daiabakufu no Jutsu" the clone and original said in unison.

Soon two large pillars of water rose from the pond nearby before they were shot towards the kunoichi with no mercy, jumping back, she made her own hand signs before she appeared behind the water clone before stabbing it with a kunai, dispelling it. Glaring, Zabuza grabbed his sword and prepared for round two.

Anko grinned as she now had the advantage before she was hit from behind by Haku, looking at her with irritation.

"Haku... what are you doing here?" Zabuza asked as Haku turned his head towards something that made the two stop their fight.

"Oh... well then" Anko said as Zabuza just stared...

"Well... shit" the former Kiri shinobi muttered as before them stood several shinobi with Konoha headbands.

"Anko Mitarashi... you are under arrest, you and Hinata Hyuga will surrender quietly" the masked woman said as she turned towards Haku and Zabuza with Tazuna behind them.

"Damn... can you guys give me a moment" she asked as Zabuza quirked an eyebrow as the kunoichi addressed her attention to the five shinobi before her.

"I take it this isn't my fight?" he asked as he noticed the Killing Intent on both him and Haku as well. No... that would be too easy, besides if they were going after the Empire regardless... "I'm in" he declared as he joined the purple haired kunoichi, who looked at him in shock.

"You want to help me... didn't you want to kill me a few minutes ago?" she asked as Zabuza grunted.

"Kind of, you started it brat... so If I can't kill you, then let's settle this with a contest... two out of three?" he offered as she grinned.

"And when I when?" she asked while Zabuza rolled his eyes

"Then you can kiss my ass" he offered as Anko laughed. And she thought that today was going to be boring just gutting a bastard... a duel and competition with Zabuza Momotchi as well as fighting some of Danzo's little pawns...

"I don't want to fight, but a lady does have to defend herself..." she said as she noticed the one in the back, "Yugao... so they caught you as well..."

"Yugao... you know her?" he asked as Anko glared.

"We were friends before the brainwash" she clarified before Yugao glared.

"You mean when you betrayed Hokage-Sama and left the village with the Hyuga girl" she replied coldly as Zabuza was confused, Brainwash? What did that mean?

"Ok... now I'm curious, you have answers for us and when this is over, you're going to answer some questions I have" Zabuza demanded as Anko glared at him.

"You're the one whose answering me!" she snapped as in a wave of energy, Menma and Hinata, who was still glaring at him appeared, both looking a little worse for wear. Before they could say anything, they noticed the tense air and looked at the Konoha Anbu and stare awkwardly

"..."

"..."

"So..." Menma started off lazily before one of the Anbu brandished his sword.

"Hinata Hyuga... you are to come with us peacefully... otherwise you will be taken by force" he said as Hinata glared towards him into a fighting stance as Menma looked back at Zabuza for an answer.

"We have a truce... kick their asses" he said as Menma moaned. This was starting to get old...

"Why me... why can i not go anywhere with you Konoha Anbu on my tail..." he moaned out as he raised his hands to fight. First in Tanzaku... then at Uzushiogakure... and now here. Why did his fate seemed intertwined with their's

"You had a run in with them before?" Hinata asked curious as Menma rolled his eyes.

"Yeah... let's leave it at that" he said as he did not want to get into details about his identity or his last expedition to Uzushiogakure... He didn't need to broadcast he pissed off the Daimyo of the Empire of Fire... she would do that for him...

"In that case, you are an accomplice, surrender or be taken by-" he started only to be hit by a shard of ice that exploded on impact.

"Does that ever work, just save us the trouble and fight us" he said as Zabuza smirked.

"I taught you well" he complimented as Haku sighed, he knew this was the outcome but right now, he had better things to deal with then listen to the cliché and typical, "Surrender or be taken by force" monologue that everyone seemed to spew.

"That's the spirit" Anko yelled as she rushed Yugao with a grin. "Dibs on the kitty cat" she called as she and Yugao went at it after choosing a new location.

"Dibs on the tall guy" Zabuza said as he pointed at the one Anbu, who nodded and they both jumped onto the pond.

"Then i guess i will choose... you as my hapless victim" he said as he pointed to a kunoichi and in a snap of his fingers, disappeared with her to where he and the Hyuga fought previously

"Then i guess we get the two chicks" one Anbu said to his partner as Haku looked at them with no emotion in his face or voice.

"I am a man" he said as Hinata blinked before shrugging her shoulders. She didn't care right now. Tazuna ran back to his house while Haku created a wall of ice to prevent the anbu to catch him.

"You're fighting me... Anbu of the Leaf" he said as he pulled out several senbon needles as the woman sighed and looked to her own partner, who had his hand glow a red that was mirrored by the Hyuga's own blue.

"Let the mission begin" the two anbu said as both Komatchi and Towa said as Hinata and Haku engaged.

* * *

In Dimension D. Menma looked at the woman in curiousity, it was clear that she was more than met the eyes. This woman seemed different than what Hinata, Shizune and the others seemed to be... he could sense her blood lust, something that matched Anko's or Zabuza... And since they were busy with their own "Choices" then he had to separate the biggest threat from Haku and Hinata.

"W-where are we..." she demanded as he decided to use his usual mocking charm.

"We are in a spicy little concoction i created, known as Dimsension D. this lovely little room boosts my powers all but 256 times my abilities" he said as he looked at the woman with a smirk.

"May I ask to see the face of my fellow competitor?" he asked as the woman looked at him before removing her mask. Revealing her ice blue eyes.

"You are certainly an interesting one... perhaps I misjudged you as some kind of fool... Tell me, what is your name?" she asked as Menma smirked. Feeling waves of nostalgia coming back to him.

"I am... The Shinobi of Dimensions... The Drifter of Worlds... I am Menma, the Ghost of the Uzumaki Clan" he introduced. The woman smirked as she pulled out some knives.

"I am known as the Kunoichi of the darkness... Kurai" she introduced as Menma smirked.

"Such information... tell me, should you be giving me such information?" he asked before the woman smirked.

"It won't matter when you're dead" she said as Menma nodded. It wouldn't regardless. Because no matter who won... she would be trapped here, either dead as a corpse for him to release, or stuck with no way out when the dimension evaporates into nothing after his would-be death...

"Well then? Ladies first" he said as she grinned.

* * *

Zabuza grinned as he stared off against the Anbu. their masks hiding their smiles as they stood silently on the water. "Zabuza Momotchi... The Demon of the Mist..." the anbu said as Zabuza nodded.

"And you are?" he asked as the man said nothing before smirking. "We are the shadows of the Empire of Fire... you may call me Kaiyo."

"Kaiyo... is see then, well I hope you lived a good life, because I plan on taking it" he said as Kaiyo merely smirked.

"It is me who will take yours, Zabuza of Kiri" he said as he smirked. "This water is my turf, it is my domain and while you are skilled in the arts of water... I am the king."

Zabuza laughed at this, really... he did. "Funny, tell me something? Do you know why i am called the Demon of the Mist... it's because of my ability in silent killing. This water may be your turf but this mist is mine... this is my den, my natural environment... and While you may be skilled in silence..." he said as the air around the water became misty to the point of near zero visability...

"I am the king" he said in a mocking tone.

Soon their death match began...

* * *

Meanwhile, in another location... nine figures stood as holographs as each one looked at one another annoyed.

"So... it's finally time, I hated to wait" a voice of a humped back man complained as another voice echoed.

"I know, this is getting fun" another voice said as his shark teeth started to show in his smile.

"Quiet" a woman's voice scolded as a man with silver rippled eyes began.

"As you know... we have finally reached what we needed to obtain the Jinchuriki... the Kyuubi will respawn in a few months while we are soon to locate the Sanbi... We have located the Nanabi Jinchuriki that fled and the Gobi Jinchuriki... Itachi... you and Kisame will retrieve the Gobi... Deidara and Sasori will capture the Ichibi. Kakuzu... you will capture the Nanabi" the voice called out as Kakuzu nodded.

"I thought the Nanabi was protected by Jiraiya?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, but with what we learned, the Nanabi Jinchuriki is now away from the Toad Sage... and thus easy pickings..."

"Where did he go to anyways?" Itachi asked as their leader spoke up.

To Kirigakure... to propose an alliance...

That being said...We have also arranged another partner for you... Kakuzu-San"

Fine by me..." he said as Zetsu sighed.

"This is you... what now? Fourth partner..."

" **At least you didn't kill Hidan yourself** " the same person answered as Kakuzu rolled his eyes... That idiot evaporated himself... not my fault he couldn't think enough to run away.

"Well with this new recruit... we hope you don't kill him... or let him die..."

So, who is it? he asked as a young man appeared. through the hologram... he had red eyes and a large collar of the Akatsuki cloak.

"Nice to meet you... you may call me... Hiruko"

* * *

 **Alright so this was the next chapter, also i know some people could and will complain i killed off Hidan but to be fair the main reason he was there was to A: kill off Asuma for Shikamaru's development and B: to be used as a partner for Kakuzu...**

 **Really i already have Asuma dead, and Shikamaru is going to get different development. Also in the filler episode (Yes... i mean that stupid Chunin Exam arc that took place in the MIDDLE of the war when Spoilers... Naruto had Kurama extracted) Kakuzu and Hidan caught Fuu, but in this, Jiraiya stopped them. While Kakuzu would be smart enough to run, i think Hidan would fight and he would die to Jiraiya for outsmarting him.**

 **And by Die i mean either digested by a toad or evaporated by a Giant Rasengan courtesy of Sage Mode or something...**

 **Second, in the plot of things, i think Hiruko would go great with Kakuzu better, if you don't know who he is, watch the movie with him in it.**

 **Finally, I have an idea for some more pairings...**

 **...**

 **Menma X Naruto**

 **...**

 **Haku X Fu**

 **...**

 **Zabuza x Anko**

 **Any thoughts, advice or other? Feel free to leave a review**


	7. Five on Five PT 2

**Alright so sorry about the wait, I was going to upload this a lot earlier but some things came up and I haven't really felt like writing stories for a while... But now here's the next Chapter, also... should I just merge this with the last chapter? I don't know but meh.**

 **I DO NOT own Mario or Naruto, they belong to Nintendo and Misashi Kishimoto respectively. And Go!**

* * *

Menma stared as he silently avoided several kunai that Kurai threw at him, Waving his hand, several small spheres of magic were launched at the kunoichi, who jumped away from the multiple attacks. Aiming a kunai at him, she growled as he vanished in his dimensional teleportation and reappeared behind her with a large energy attack in his hands that he shot at her.

"Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu" she called as she breathed a stream of fire, causing the energy to be held off by the flames before it exploded into several flaming sparks of energy.

Teleporting above her, he created three shadow clones and several energy attacks causing her to throw a kunai away from the blast area before disappearing and replacing herself with the thrown weapon.

"Katon: Gokyaku no Jutsu" she breathed as she engulfed the masked man in a flaming ball. Once the flames died down, She looked on in shock as she saw the the masked man... not burnt to the crisp and instead surrounded in a cube-like prism. Seeing him appear behind the barrier, she looked on as she growled as the masked man smirked before taking a mocking bow.

"Your flames burn as the falling grains of sand in a pouring hourglass-" he said before she interrupted him.

"Shut up" she growled as the masked shinobi played with her. Menma smirked before he prepared for the next round. Yes he could easily finish her by leaving her here or sending her into space or another dimension but he needed to loosen up... Get into shape for when he faced the real threats.

Only a fool would rely on just abilities... He learned that as both Naruto and Dimentio from memories of Lee and the plumber and his admiringly impressive mustache. If he was going to face some shinobi, he was going to have to fight like one.

"I hope you're ready for round 2" he said as the woman narrowed her eyes. Oh she'd give him a round 2, by burning him into piles of ash.

* * *

Back with Zabuza, he smirked as he traded blows with the Kaiyo before the last blows ended in a deadlock between Zabuza's Kubukiribocho and the giant cleaver of the Anbu. Kaiyo remained silent while Zabuza shook with both excitement and a grin on his face. Finally he had a chance to cut loose. Not against some wimpy bodyguards but against a fellow shinobi and Anbu.

"Not bad, brat... you're diffidently at least a Chunin level" he back-handed complimented as the Anbu said nothing. After breaking their deadlock and jumping back.

"You praise me, Demon of the Mist... but I think it might be time for the real fun to begin" he said before he recalled his cleaver and brought out something else, something that made Zabuza halt in shock. In the hands of the Anbu was a pair of swords that were slim with two more bladed prongs.

"Where... did you get that sword?" Zabuza asked calmly as he felt anger welling up inside him as the Kaiyo chuckled behind his mask.

"From a sentimental fool who thought he could stand against the Empire" he declared as Kiba was surrounded by lightning. The last person Zabuza knew with Kiba was that annoying man...

"Raiga..."

"Indeed" the Anbu admitted as Zabuza looked down in anger. He knew about the spoils of war but after what he saw what Konoha became... after he saw how it slowly became no better than Kiri... he felt insulted, disgraced to have one of the Seven Swords of the Mist being used by some no-name Anbu

"Tell me... boy? How many other of the Seven Swords does Konoha currently have?" he asked with a little rage in his tone growing darker as his chakra started to rise into a purplish miasma, causing the Anbu to take a step back.

"O-once I take yours... I will have two..." he said as he tried to remain calm. Zabuza smirked.

"Good... so that means when I kill you... I won't have to worry about the swords being misused by you again" he cried as he charged with great Killer Intent as Kaiyo held his swords up to fight.

Back with Hinata and Haku, they both faced off against Towa and Komatchi respectively. As the blond woman shot several sharpened hairpins from her hands, only to be reflected by Haku's ice coated senbon needles.

"You're quite skilled" Haku complimented as the woman nodded silently before she turned to her partner.

"Towa" she called out as the masked man faced the Hyuga with his red chakra forming a drill around his arm while Hinata had a blue lion's maw around hers. Towa nodded and jumped away and joined her as Haku joined Hinata, who stayed focus on her opponent.

"Switch" he said as Towa soon charged after Haku while Komatchi shot her hairpins at Hinata, While the Hyuga grabbed them out of the air with a smirk similar to her current teacher.

'Gentle and kind... shy and timid' Haku thought as he looked at the young woman in disbelief... she either changed drastically or Menma was blind to the truth... Then again... people change depending around their surroundings and if she spent the last two years around the Mitarashi...

"Is that all?" she mocked out to her new opponent as Haku instantly saw the resemblance...

"Yeah, now I see it..." he muttered as Towa was behind him with a pair of red claws made of a mix of chakra and blood. Was that his ninjutsu?

"See what?" he asked as Haku however made a hand sign and surrounded himself in a pillar of ice. Towa however smirked as he formed a sword with a few hand signs of his own. Slashing through the dome, he was shocked when he noticed nothing in it before a mirror appeared above him and revealed Haku, coming out of it with a small sword of his own.

As their blades clashed, Haku remained emotionless as he reminded himself to thanks Zabuza for the sword lessons while Towa jumped back and returned the sword back into his body. Haku blinked as he took notice of that, He could smell the blood while the masked Anbu fought both him and Hinata,

'So, he can use his own blood as a weapon... maybe this could be my win in just one move' the ice manipulation Pixl thought to himself as he created a hand seal behind his back. Seeing the man using his blood claws again, he smiled and charged.

Meanwhile, Towa glared at the masked man. It was supposed to be an easy mission, capture the traitors. It was clear that they had the advantage since there were five Anbu, two of which were descendants of the second Hokage's own handpicked bodyguards. They were just as strong, just as dangerious... but with the five of them, then a former Jonin and a possible Chunin would be an easy target.

This was much more simpler when they seemed to have a scuffle with three unknowns, perhaps an opportunity. But after seeing it was Zabuza of Kiri... and more so that they would help the traitors and renew their former fight, it started looking a little worrying.

Regardless, he still had the advantage, until Yugao left with Anko, and Zabuza fighting Kaiyo... but their second in command and hidden ace was vanished alongside their mysterious masked opponent and it resembled something like a Jikugan: Ninjutsu...

That left him and Komatchi to fight, or at least hold off the Hyuga and the brat...

"Are we done here, Anbu-San?" Haku mockingly called out to him as he narrowed his eyes. He was already low on chakra from fighting the Hyuga... who was at around high Chunin to maybe a low Jonin level... but this was getting annoying, he just needed to take out the boy and be done with it.

"Kage Bunshin" he whispered as two more clones appeared and charged at him with the desire to finish it. Haku meanwhile smirked before releasing his stored chakra and creating a outward branching line of spikes, While the two clones were caught off guard, the original side-stepped it and brought his claw into the revived shinobi's chest.

With a squelch of carnage, Haku couched up some blood and felt his mask fall. Towa smirked, his mission completed before he felt his arm being grabbed and heard the small chuckling from the boy. W-was he laughing?

"Y-you know, Anbu-San... getting impaled really... does hurt" he said as soon ice formed around their feet and trapped the two in ice. "But I already died... I thought myself a tool, no better than you to the leaf... so I killed myself Just. Like. This" he said eerily as Towa felt something inside him, a cold creeping sensation as he felt his body beginning to shut down.

"When you die... you have so many thoughts... so many ideas and regrets... I once wondered how to hold Hakate down better, so that Zabuza-Sama would have finished him off... And now... I have an idea." That being said, Towa noticed that his claws... his blood was slowly starting to freeze. He couldn't recall his claws.

"I wonder, which of us has more chakra... you, who has been using it so recklessly... or me..." Haku offered as he gave a small smile, one resembling a maiden... no, this wasn't real, he was smiling in death, he died before... Like Zabuza, was that saying he was a reanimation too... was that masked man with his second in command a zombie as well?

Haku remained silent as he recalled his Pixl ability, one called Cyrosis... the ability to freeze any form of water and manipulate it as well as he could his own Kekkei Genkai... Blood was essentially water...

"And now... we die for our cause" he said before he smirked, freezing Towa solid with his Pixl's abilitiy and using his chakra as a detenator to shatter the ice around him. Towa's frozen blood exploded as Haku fell to his knees. His injuries being sealed by ice as he heard an explosion, seeing Hinata walk out with a small grin... her opponent now blasted throughout the forests of Nami

"You look like hell" she said bluntly as Haku got up and smiled.

"Busy day?" he asked sarcastically as Hinata smiled and helped him up. This was a reckless action but if what Menma said was true...

* * *

 _Hinata and Menma appeared in another dimension, the one and only Dimension D... Hinata looked around on edge as Menma sighed. "Listen... Hinata-San-"_

 _"Who are you... where are we?!" were all questions she demanded as Menma remained quiet. Seeing her about to charge, he snapped his fingers before she was surrounded in a large glass prism. "Let me out of here this instant!" she demanded as she gathered chakra in her hands and formered to the masked man's surprise..._

 _"No way... That's the-"_

 _"Rasengan..." she called as the former Leaf Kunoichi shattered the prism with ease while Menma created another, stronger one, only for the same thing to happen. Seeing this was getting nowhere, he decided plan B..._

 _"You know if I die, we're stuck here forever" he brought to the table as Hinata continued to glare. "Now you have questions... we have questions... we all have questions... like a riddle of-"_

 _"Get on with it..." she interrupted as Menma sighed and removed his mask to reveal his whisker marks, causing the Hyuga to freeze. It was as if... no way, no freaking way..._

 _"I don't... I refuse to believe it..." She yelled and got into a battle stance while she glared the impostor. Menma smiled as he made a small bow before he was forced to dodge her palm, now into a fist, covered in chakra. He smirked as he decided to jump back and create and hand sign. Seeing this caused the Hyuga to remain on guard... what appeared before her was something that she expected the least._

 _A mature looking woman... with blonde pigtails... with whisker marks... covered by nothing but plumes of smoke from the ridiculous jutsu... Only two people in the world... no, three people in the world would even dare use such an attack in any kind of battle._

 _"No... I... you... if you're telling the truth... But he's dead!" she cried as Menma smirked, still using his infamous Oiroke no Jutsu._

 _"As are the Demon of the Mist and his associate of ice" he reminded as Hinata froze... but, but how... she knew of the different kinds of revival jutsu, Anko mentioned them to her and told her if she tried it then she'd kill her herself... but this was... was this a dream?_

 _"N-Naruto-Kun" she whispered softly as Menma smiled before looking away._

 _"In some ways... yes and no I suppose" he admitted as he looked down in a degree of shame. "I was Naruto Uzumaki... but for the longest time... I was also Dimentio..."_

 _"D-Dimentio, what the heck does that mean?!" she demanded as he looked to her, her white eyes filled with confusion, emotion, fear... love...terror... all while his own near-emotionless yellow eyes met her. Like a bandage, quick and painless... it was better this way._

 _"When I died... I was revived as a Pixl... a mere soul trapped in eternal servitude like those experimented on by the damn snake..." Hinata was unsure of what to say, what was a Pixl... to answer her question, he sighed and his body disappeared into light, leaving only what looked like a two dimensional object made of wire._

 _"This is my cursed form... while I was able to recreate myself a body... it took a while to do so" he continued as Hinata was staring in shock and horror. "We were mere slaves to those damned ancients, cursed with immortality until our own souls broke into nothing... I was the only survivor of the original 100... the only one other that Shadoo and the others that plumber collected on his journey."_

 _Ancients, Plumber, Shadoo, Those were all questions she had in mind but remained to listen to his tale._

 _"As I fled to safety... I saw many things. I saw war, violence, betrayal, rape, greed, **HATE! It was too much for me to take**!" he screamed as his voice began to distort from the memories before he eventually composed himself. "Sorry about that..." he apologized as Hinata was afraid. Afraid of what he became._

 _"I broke, I lost myself as Naruto... for the last 3,000 years... I held such... displeasure with the world... all the war, all the hatred... I was so weak... I lost my old self to my own hatred..." he lamented and looked away... or at least she thought he did._

 _"But... you remember?" she asked hopefully as Menma remained quiet, rebuilding his body and appearing human once more._

 _"I remembered... and I regained myself" he clarified. "I regained my heart and my memories that were long surpressed. But the betrayal... the pain all remained. I have blood on my hands, Hinata... And I'm no better than the Uchiha" he lamented, wanting to keep the severity of his actions a secret._

 _"Then why are you here?" she asked afraid. Was this revenge, was this some kind of payback for his betrayal. Menma however spoke a different reason._

 _"Something is going to happen... something I was given a second chance to stop... I was already dead... I had no one left... but this chance... this opportunity gave me what I needed. To make amends... to protect what little I have left in this world..." he said as he turned to her, his eyes reflecting a hint of sadness._

 _"Naruto-Kun..." she called out as he smiled regretfully._

 _"You're precious to me, one of the only people to stay by my side... one of the people, I truly want to protect... so if I become a monster no better than the Kyuubi I held inside of me... please forgive me-"_

 _"No" she called out as he looked to her in confusion before she stormed over to him in anger. Before he could say anything, she beat him to it. "I refuse to believe you are a monster, you are still you, Naruto. I don't care what you did, I don't care what you could do... you said it yourself... you want to protect us, right?!"_

 _"I did..." he answered as she continued to glared._

 _"You said you wanted to make amends... and that you got back your heart, right?!" she demanded as Menma nodded hesitantly before he was punched in the gut with a non-lethal Jyuuken. "I don't care what you say but if you compare yourself to some kind of monster like that again... if you truly are the Naruto I remember for all my life... you will show me through your actions. Understand?"_

 _Menma groaned as he was supported by the woman he once believed to be gentle and timid... what the hell did the Mitarashi do to her... "Yes mam..." he muttered as feelings of his time as Naruto, mostly his time around violent females came to the forefront. And if Sakura was violent when she was cranky... then he didn't want to piss off a trained Hyuga... one trained by the renown Anko Mitarashi, any more than he might have done so. He might be able to handle Tsunade, he might be able to handle Mimi and Nastasia... he didn't really give much of a damn about others..._

 _But for reasons beyond his comprehension... seeing the young woman like this... it actually unnerved him a little. Best to swallow your pride over you potential castrated balls... he saw that in another dimension... and that was "without" chakra._

 _"And if you really are a monster like you claimed to be... I will break you" she threatened, whispering that last four words into his ear... oh yeah, wasn't going to piss her off anymore._

 _'Menma-Sama' Haku's voice called out as the yellow eyed Pixl stopped in place and received the telepathy, an added feature he developed when he recreated their bodies for them._

 _"Yeah, Haku..." he called before his eyes widened slightly and reached for his mask. "We need to go, Some unfavorable Anbu from the leaf have appeared" he said as Hinata blinked before nodding._

 _"Naruto... I'm glad to see you again..." she said as he gave a familiar foxy grin behind his mask and nodded in acknowledgment before they were both sent back to their original world. Upon meeting the Anbu however..._

 _"So..." Menma started off before the battle began._

* * *

Hinata scanned the area before she found Anko fighting Yugao a distance away before running to her location. Haku however looked towards Zabuza and narrowed his eyes. He was at a disadvantage on the water... a problem he wouldn't have for much longer...

Zabuza however glared with several pants... Even if the body was fake he still felt exhausted. Kaiyo however smirked as he held his swords ready for more battle. Before he could gloat to the former Kiri Swordsman, he noticed ice appear from the surface before Haku appeared and nodded.

"Tell me, kid? How good are you at using ice instead of water?" he called out before he mad seveal hand signs and created a clone before it jumped back and made a large dome of water, preparing for a ninjutsu to finish it before the real Zabuza and Haku used Haku and Zabuza cancled their control of chakra and were submerged into the water. Seeing an easy victory.

Slamming his swords into the water, he was shocked to see that they were frozen solid before the lightning freed them. Before he could say anything else, Zabuza appeared behind him and was stabbed into the side of his torso, only to explode into water.

Haku snapped his fingers as the water from the clone froze over, trapping the anbu in place before Zabuza smirked and pierce his chest with a kunai.

"No... I refuse" Kaiyo screamed in rage before he tried to use Kiba before he found them phase through him. "W-what" came his shocked response as Zabuza tsked.

"It's called Spector Skin, I'd tell you more... but I'm not that kind of guy." he said, seeing the swords freed from the Anbu before he and the Anbu returned to normal and were both surrounded in a pillar of ice and Zabuza made a hand sign. "Oh, and one last thing... That Kunai I stabbed you with had a small chakra paralysis seal... a little nifty little trick when in Kiri..."

That was the last thing he said before he and Kaiyo were pierced by several large spikes as Zabuza's laughter echoed in the area... Haku's clone just watched as the man he followed took way too much fun in this...

Soon he phased out, unharmed as he held his signature sword in one hand, his village's Kiba in his other. When seeing Haku disintergrate into chuncks of frost and ice, he walked towards the masked shinobi with a smirk. Tossing Kiba at him.

"Zabuza-San-Ahh" he screamed before glaring at his father figure in anger. "What the hell?!" he shouted as Zabuza held up a hand.

"By rights of the Seven Swordsman... a man who has earned the right and permission of at least one other swordsman may gain right to the sword of the defeat shinobi" he said as Haku looked at him before turning to Kiba on the ground. Did that mean? "You earned it kid..." he said as Haku smiled softly.

"Thank-you, Zabuza-San" he said before Menma appeared before them with his hands in his pockets while looking nonchalantly at them.

"So, that was a waste of time" he said as Zabuza and Haku looked panicked before slowly calming down. "...Nice swords, Haku" he complimented as Haku remained silent but nodded in thanks.

"So, what happened in there?" the Rouge Shinobi of Kiri asked as Menma smirked...

"Oh, nothing... I needed a workout and tried to see if she would join our cause or give us information... let's just say we have our new messenger for the little village when the time comes."

"What do you mean, Menma-San?" Haku asked as he stayed quiet... that would, as a certain person or monster said once... is a secret to everybody,

"So, are we good here?" he asked before he felt several more chakra signitures heading towards them, or more accurately...

"Well... this might be bad..." he muttered before he looked to Zabuza and Haku. "You two, I'll meet you in Dimension A." he said before they were both sent to said dimension as Menma flew with his magic to the final battle against the two kunoichi. Honestly, as much as he wanted a fight... a fight between him and his former sensei was a bit too much to handle at the moment. Yes he could kill him easily... but that would be too easy then.

Anko growled out as she held her bleeding arm as Yugao looked no better. They were both stronger than when Anko left... Yugao training under Kakashi while he became the next Hokage while Anko learned on her own while training with Hinata. Before Yugao could say anything.

"Anko-Sensei" Hinata called as she appeared before her sensei with her Byakugan active before she got into a fighting stance between them as Anko smirked and prepared to help her apprentice.

"So what were you saying?" Anko mocked as Hinata and her were prepared to finish it before another voice called out.

"Yo... Neko-Chan... are you having some problems there?" a voice asked out as Anko and Hinata froze and looked to see the infamous Kakashi Hatake with a bored expression on his face, They weren't near Konoha, so why was the Sixth Hokage here in Nami.

Before anyone else said anything, Anko was caught in his hold with a kunai to her neck. "Anko-Sensei!" the young girl called as she saw her sensei about to die.

"Now, I don't normally like to do this, but you two need to head back to the village" he said as Anko glared.

"Don't worry about me, I can handle this, just run" Anko called out before Hinata glared at them, taking a step back.

"I... I can't lose another-"

"Tactical retreat is a rather effective plan" a voice called out as Menma appeared and snapped his fingers, causing Anko and Hinata to leave in Dimension A.

"You-" Yugao called as Kakashi lost his tame look and became more on edge. He lost the two Kunoichi but now a mysterious man shows up... this was something new on the Road of Life.

"So... the Hokage has come... I can see your lazy-lone eye and whiff of your smell of mutts from here" he insulted before Kakashi narrowed his eye.

"I'm sorry, who are you again?" he asked as Menma smirked.

"The Future Boss Fight... Chao" he called to the two shinobi of the leaf before he vanished as well, only leaving the corpse of his once opponent on the ground where he stood.

* * *

 **Alright so I know the last chapter was lack-luster so hopefully this one is a little better. Also Kakashi vs. Menma will occur. Finally with "Great and Wonderful" news... I am currently sick, my head hurts and I feel like I want to barf when I lay in bed and try to sleep, still I guess if I feel better, I will try to write more but don't expect updates as often.**

 **Not only that but my WIFI was starting to act up on me, so that's nice as well, so thoughts, ideas, criticisms or other...**


	8. Notice

Alright, so for those who know me... I have a bad habit of jumping on an idea and writing myself into a hole... so I'm going to rewrite Ultimate Encore, the reasons are that...

Konoha, while usually are meant to be seen as a major enemy, isn't being held with the actual threat it deserves. I have them more or less renovate their village, become a dictatorship... and all Naruto sees them as are a simply annoyance at most. If this was Naruto and Dimentio's personality, then he should see them with a much bigger bulls-eye other than just an annoying roommate or something, It takes away from the actual threat it is.

He confronted Tsunade and Kakashi, the Daimyo and Hokage of the village, in the weirdest places and just shrugs it off. More so since Dimentio could literally send them into space or something, and no one would have been the wiser. So on that scale... I honestly fucked that up.

Chapter lengths are too short and choppy, not to mention, the plot is kind of hard to follow, it makes no real sense and furthermore... I tried to have Danzo be the main villain of this but this also has too many inconsistencies that looking at it made me a little annoyed in the overall scheme of things. I don't even know the main end game in this, it's more like a plot point I'm trying to brush over for the reason of potatoes.

Finally, the pacing, Alright so first Menma arrives on the scene and heads to Wave and revives Zabuza and Haku, alright, great start. Next they track down a thug while Menma goes to secure a hideout... and bumps into Tsunade, no reason given and no reason explained while Zabuza and Haku only use a fragment of their powers, off screen.

Next you have Anko and Zabuza encounter Menma and the others, regarding a fight, with only a small bit of fighting, Konoha, again... intervenes and this time, it seems to be a bit better.

By better, I mean we see two quick kills, three battles off screen... and the freaking Hokage appearing outside Konoha because... again potatoes. All while I reveal Naruto's secret to Hinata out of near-nowhere. and end it on cliffhangers that seems annoying instead.

So for now, I'm going to salvage what I can from this and start over in a better written plot. Things that will remain are...

Haku and Zabuza being revived as Pixl

Naruto/ Dimentio going by Menma

Jiraiya leaving the village with Anko and Hinata doing the same

The Timeline placement

and Menma's real reason to return being to try and stop Kaguya.

Things I'm changing are...

Kakashi being Hokage and Tsunade being Daimyo could have been handled much better on that regard

The positive light and confusion from the leaf. Let's just say I might as well go the full mile since I have Konoha portrayed as the enemy, not as an annoyance.

And possibly, the Menma x Hinata Pairing, and while I know that's a staple in the series of this kind of story, it just feels kind of forced to have them be an instant pairing after something like this...

Either way, thoughts, advice or others are accepted and also. For the name of the group lead by Menma, I decided Domino.


	9. Chapter 9

Story updated as Menma's Ultimate Encore


End file.
